marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancaster Sneed (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , partner of Zaran and Razorfist, former employee of Fu Manchu, Oriental Expediters, the Golden Dagger Sect, SHIELD Deltites Conspiration | Relatives = Sir Denis Nayland Smith (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Worldwide, London, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 170 lbs | Weight2 = (182 lbs in armor) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Metal plates in his face. | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional Criminal, Mercenary, Terrorist, formerly Agent of MI6, carnival performer. | Education = College level, extensive MI-6 intelligence training | Origin = Human technology user | PlaceOfBirth = Newcastle, United Kingdom | Creators = Doug Moench; Paul Gulacy | First = Master of Kung Fu #42 | HistoryText = Lancaster Sneed was born in Newcastle, United Kingdom. He was the nephew of Sir Denis Nayland Smith and became an agent for MI6. During a mission in Africa, he suffered severe injuries to his face. Instead of utilizing plastic surgery, Sneed had himself rebuilt using metal plates. However, the doctors at MI-6 considered him mentally unfit to resume service and he was discharged. He studied martial arts and became a circus performer, calling himself Shockwave. He returned to America and created an experimental exoskeleton. He conspired to kill his uncle and Black Jack Tarr, and began working as a freelance spy. When James Larner was discharged from MI-6, Sneed tried recruiting him, but Larner refused. Sneed battled Shang-Chi and was revealed as Smith's nephew, after which he was defeated by Shang Chi and was left severely injured. A robot duplicate of Sneed appeared, controlled by Doctor Doom. Sneed was later brainwashed by MI-6, and attacked his uncle, and battled Clive Reston and Shang-Chi again. Sneed later worked with the robot Brynocki battled Shang Chi and Leiko Wu on Mordillo Island. When Brynocki turned against him, Sneed battled Brynocki and his robots alongside Shang Chi, Leiko Wu, and Black Jack Tarr. Sneed teamed up with Maximillian Zaran and Razor Fist and later attacked the Avengers West Coast on behalf of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Deltite. He was defeated by Iron Man and escaped. Sneed was later a member of an army of super-villains involved in a R.A.I.D. terrorist plot in London, only to be foiled by Union Jack. Teamed up with Jack O'Lantern and Jackhammer and charged with flooding the Thames Tunnel, the villains were single handedly defeated by the determined Englishman. Shockwave was the only one of R.A.I.D.'s operatives freed by Ecstasy during her assault on MI5's headquarters before being captured herself. He was one of the many villains who tried to escape the Raft during a mass breakout attempt. a But he was stopped by the New Avengers During the Civil War, he was one of many supervillains who were going to leave the country, but were arrested by Heroes for Hire. He then joined the Initiative. Shockwave additionally became a member of the Hood's gang. He helped in the battle against the Skrulls during the Secret Invasion, and later fought against the New Avengers. When Tony Stark was a fugitive from Norman Osborn, Shockwave was sent to capture Stark in Bayeux, France. He was defeated when Tony electrocuted him. At some point, Shockwave was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and incarcerated at Pleasant Hill. Shockwave attended a meeting of various villains organized by the Wizard to discuss what to do about Doctor Doom who had unexpectedly decided to become a superhero and became the new Iron Man. As the Hood brought up the idea of forming a gang of villains to take Doom out, Doom suddenly appeared and took down all of the villains present. He later participated in an ambush against Doom along with many of the other villains that Doom had earlier defeated. He also attended a meeting to discuss the Hood's rise as the new Kingpin of crime before joining Hood's Gang once more in ransacking Castle Doom in search for Doom's fortune. | Powers = | Abilities = Experienced martial artist, intelligence agent and demolitions expert. | Strength = | Weaknesses = History of mental instability | Equipment = * Shockwave Armor: The armored exoskeleton that gives him his superhuman powers. Superhuman strength and electric blasts and armor provided by his exoskeleton. The suit was later waterproofed to avoid shorting out on contact with water. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Lancaster has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who appear on the cover of the comic book Avengers: The Initiative #1. * Shockwave took part in the battle between the Marvel and DC Universe. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Shockwave at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Circus Performers Category:Government Agents Category:Espionage Category:Armor Users Category:Electrokinesis Category:Martial Arts Category:Spies